


i'd gladly ride the waves of life with you, babe

by humancorn



Series: SPN Ficlets [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pagan God!Gabriel is alluded to in this fic, Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancorn/pseuds/humancorn
Summary: Sastiel + Christmas fluff with background Debriel





	i'd gladly ride the waves of life with you, babe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yifera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yifera/gifts).



> This was written for the Sastiel Secret Santa hosted by @sastielcreationschallenge on tumblr. 
> 
> For @yifera <3 I hope you like it.

There was something oddly nostalgic about wrapping gifts. Picking out the paper, the ribbons, the gifts themselves, and while Sam wasn’t exactly a pro, he could at least say that he tried. It reminded him of high school, when he finally scrounged up enough money to get Dean an okay present, wrapped it up in newspaper and way too much tape. It reminded him of Jess - of their first year together, when they’d just crossed that line into dating long-term and he’d handed her a shoddily wrapped box containing a probably-not-real-silver necklace he’d bought at Walmart. And now? Well, now there was enough time and enough money that he could pick out what he wanted and painstakingly wrap it - crisp corners, neat edges, and curled bows all lined up under an actual tree. There was a yule log burning in the fireplace, mistletoe hanging over every doorway, mulled cider slowly warming in the kitchen. Apart from the elaborate Yule altar on the mantle and the stacks of lore books and shotguns stashed away around the room, it looked every bit like a stereotypical Norman Rockwell illustration. 

 

Dean had dragged a very unwilling and stubborn Gabriel out to get last-minute gifts, Bobby was starting on dinner in the kitchen, and Castiel was there with him, sat criss-crossed on the floor of Bobby’s living room. He was all decked out in an absolutely garish green and red sweater with a light-up wreath on the front, surrounded by scraps of wrapping paper and store-bought bows. 

 

“Tape, please.” Sam held his hand out to Castiel and smiled at him when a piece of tape was stuck onto his finger. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other’s company as Sam wrapped all of the gifts he’d gathered in the last few months. 

 

“How is your wrist?” Castiel whispered, almost inaudibly over the music wafting in from the kitchen and the clink of pots and pans on the stove. 

 

“It’s alright. Hurts, but it’s alright.” Sam tacked on the last piece of tape for the package he was wrapping and grabbed another. A stainless steel travel mug for Jody, since she’d complained about losing her old one on a case they’d taken together recently. Castiel moved closer to him until he was sitting directly in front of him, before taking Sam’s hands in his own. 

 

“You can ask for my help, you know.” Castiel sighed.

 

“I know, I just…” Sam trailed off, looking pointedly at the floor. 

 

Sam felt his whole body flush as Castiel brought the wrist to his face, softly brushing the sensitive skin of his wrist with his lips. Grace flowed through him, knitting the torn ligaments back together and soothing the ache in this bones. Castiel kissed his palm and all Sam could feel was  _ warm,  _ all the way through his arm, cascading to his center and settling heavy in his chest. And Sam just smiled at him, big and dopey, before cupping Cas’ cheek and pulling him in for a slow kiss. And as they broke apart, foreheads pressed together for a brief moment, Sam thought about how fucking crazy it was that he was here right now - how much his life had changed in the past year. 

 

“I can help you finish up with gift wrapping,” Castiel’s hand was still on his thigh, warm even through Sam’s flannel-lined jeans, “If you’d like, of course.” 

 

“Yeah,” Sam cleared his throat and reached for another package, “Yeah, of course.” There weren’t that many things left to wrap, but he would like to get them done before dinner. Then, they’d be able to relax all of Christmas eve. Sam handed two presents to Castiel. They were simple things - a new watch for Dean and a box of caramel popcorn for Gabriel - and Sam watched as Castiel cut the paper off the roll and attempted to wrap the watch box in a full yard of paper. This resulted in rolling the box up in layers upon layers of paper and finally taping it off once he’d gotten to the end, which was, Sam would admit, an interesting strategy, and would likely annoy Dean to no end so he wasn’t going to complain. Cas wrapped the popcorn box in pretty much the same fashion, but found the amount of paper he’d cut off to be too little to cover the whole box. Scraps of different wrapping papers were then taken from around him and taped on to cover the bare bits of the box and Sam couldn’t help but grin, adoration flooding his chest and warming him, just as Cas’ grace had earlier. 

 

Only one gift remained unwrapped when Dean slammed open the door, arms full to the brim with bags. Gabriel trailed behind him, hands in his pockets and a wicked grin on his face as he let out a long an exaggerated sigh,

 

“Oh my, what a gentleman! Am I right, ladies?” The archangel dove onto the couch as Dean rolled his eyes and carried everything up the stairs, grumbling in that fond sorta way that meant he didn’t really care but he was complaining on principle. Sam quickly wrapped up the last gift while Gabriel talked Castiel’s ear off about the new Cinnabon at the mall. He tossed it under the tree a few minutes later and stood to stretch out his muscles, sore from sitting cross-legged all afternoon. 

 

“So, Sammy, what did you get Dean-o for Christmas? Please, for the love of Allfather, tell me it wasn’t another scarf. He has so many of them! I’m pretty sure he could start a collection. Now, gold-plated antlers? That’s a gift!”  Gabriel droned on without waiting for an answer, quickly switching topics to the new Cinnabon at the mall. Sam stood to stretch his legs.

 

Bobby called him to the kitchen a few moments later and handed him a stack of plates and silverware to set out on the table. And as he set the table, the smell of hot food and warm cider wafting around, Castiel, Dean, and Gabriel’s voices filtering in from the living room, Sam felt at peace. The blood and gore and pain of the past few years was worth seeing Castiel smile at him every morning, was worth every single one of Dean’s bad puns or Gabriel’s pranks. Seeing the people he cared about safe and happy was a dream he’d used to keep himself somewhat stable in the cage. It felt almost too good to be true. Sam paused for a moment, staring down at the old oak table. He counted the rings in the polished wood and let out a long, slow breath. Castiel was behind him not a moment later, his hand on Sam’s shoulder, steadying. Sam could practically feel his grace wrapping around him, comforting and loving. Another deep breath, and Castiel took his hand as Bobby set the full-spiralled ham in the center of the table, followed quickly by Bobby setting out the sides. Castiel sat next to him at the table, left hand heavy on his thigh all the way through dinner.  

 

“It’s odd.” Castiel whispered, breath warm and ghosting on Sam’s chest as they laid entangled on the couch. Cas’ arms were wrapped around him, fingers lost in the tangle of Sam’s hair as he stroked slowly through it. He made no move to continue the thought, and Sam smiled down at him, pecked a kiss onto the top of his head..

 

“What’s odd?” 

 

“I’ve been alive for hundreds of thousands of years.” 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“I’ve been alive for 378 thousand years, and I do not think that I have ever been happier than I am with all of you.” Another pause, “Particularly when I am with you, Sam.” Castiel intertwined their fingers and nuzzled softly into the crook of Sam’s neck. 

 

“Same!” Sam said quickly, blush spreading across his cheeks, “I mean, I’m not thousands of years old or anything? Or  _ hundreds  _ of thousands or  _ ah,  _ an angel, but I...” 

 

Castiel smiled, eyes crinkling at the edges. He placed a quick kiss on Sam’s jaw and moved up to kiss him fully, long and slow,  “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”  


End file.
